A Very Different Christmas Carol
by MindlessAdventuringWarlock
Summary: The Old Time Classic "A Christmas Carol", is now being relived through your favorite Host Club. It is not the same story, so please keep an open mind. RxR
1. Tamaki Suoh?

Hello everyone! This is my first OHSHC fanfic that i shall be publishing.... But anyways, this this first part of the story and i shall be uploading it in sections. They are all done i just have to edit and upload them, but they shall be on here before Christmas!

OHSHC Does not belong to me...sadly....The Plot to _A Christmas Carol_ Does not belong to me either.... but the combination of the two in a different sort of crazy way does! XD So everyone have a Happy Christmahanakwanzaka! XD Happy Holidays

By the way this story is dedicated to my friend Ish and Katarina H., for without them... this story would not be finished.....Because my procrastination skills are too epic even for me to handle....

Enjoy!

**A Very Different Christmas Carol**

The snow was falling pretty heavily as I walked with a purpose towards my estate. I hated Christmas, it was cold, wet, and it reminded me of things that would be best left forgotten. I kept my head down, trying to avoid the snowflakes. Carolers sang as I marched by, but nothing could keep me from giving them a quick glare that made them pause a moment. Snickering I continued on my way. I wasn't a mean person at heart but really? Couldn't they have sang somewhere else on their own time? I wondered why I didn't take the damn car, it would have saved me all the bitter feelings that came out when I was reminded of Christmas. Stupid Holiday.

"Sir, a penny for the poor?" I looked down to see a little boy no taller than my waist holding a cup and smiling at me.

"You have a cup, go sell that and get a penny." The boy looked down confused and looked back up at me.

"But sir, I use this cup! And my mum would be upset if I didn't bring it home…" I rolled my eyes.

"If you have a home, you obviously don't need me to give you a penny." The boy widened his eyes and looked away dejectedly. He walked to the wall and sat down. Damn, that boy reminded me of someone I didn't want to remember, and he had her eyes. Do all commoners have to look the same?!

"Here's some damn money, you shouldn't even be out here anyway." I stuffed a five dollar bill into his cup and continued on my way. Why were commoners so needy anyway? I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. See I really wasn't a mean guy, just an irritable one.

"Thank you sir!!" I heard him cry out, before I turned the corner. Commoners…sigh.

I marched up to my door and went to turn it, but as soon as my hand touched the door knob I was shocked. It didn't hurt but it was enough to startle me. I stared intently at it for a moment and decided to use the door knocker instead. I lifted my eyes to it and I saw a face. In fact it looked a hell of a lot like one of my old friends from high school. I watched as he smiled and opened his mouth, letting out a terribly loud giggle, making me stumble off the porch and into the snow below. He closed his mouth, smiled, winked, and left without another trace.

Now for a moment I felt as if I was truly loosing my mind. There was no way that the door knocker turned into Tamaki Suoh. I rubbed my eyes and stood up shakily brushing the snow off of myself. I carefully walked back to my door and kicked it. It opened to reveal a very startled butler.

"Mr. Hitachiin?" I pushed myself inside catching my breath and sinking to my knees. That scared the shit out of me, and I had seen the Christmas carol at least once. Scrooge was truly crazy if he remained calm after that.

"I'm fine, I would just like to eat my supper and go straight to bed, I've had an…eventful day." The servant bowed and hurried off to put my coat away. I shook my head and sighed. It was just a figment of my imagination, because it isn't possible that Tamaki Suoh turned into my door knob, there was no way. Was there?

I ate my dinner in a rush and practically ran to my room, it was times like these that I wished for the comfort of my twin brother. I could feel the tears start to prickle at my eyes and I quickly shook them away. This day had been such a disaster and waste of time. No increase of money was earned and my creative mind had shut off since… never mind. Best not to think about things that should be forgotten.

Quickly, I changed into some pajamas and crawled underneath my bed covers, ready for the night ahead of me. All I wanted was sleep, and be able to forget about tomorrow, and go on with my life. BAH HUM BUG, as Scrooge would put it.

All of a sudden I heard someone rapping on the window pane. I looked up and saw nothing but the knocking continued until It got unceremoniously faster and louder. As the knocking continued laughing soon joined it and was in an irritating voice that I had long since heard.

"Hikaru-kun! Hikaru! Wake up, wake up! It's me, your all mighty ruler! I am here to talk to you!! You must listen to me…how do I…oh…Yes, I understand!!" I pulled the covers over my head refusing to look anywhere near where the voice was coming from.

"There is no way in the seven layers of hell that you are here! I am just having a horrible nightmare! Go Away!" I shouted, but I could not shake the feeling that Boss was standing next to my bed.

"How dare you call me a nightmare! After I was so generous in coming here to warn you." I peeked my head out of my covers and saw him pouting in the corner like he used to, but he was translucent and out of place in the dark room.

"Boss? H-how are y-you here? And why?" I swallowed my fear and gazed upon the ghostly figure of Tamaki Suoh. He looked back towards me and smiled sadly, gliding over to the side of my bed. I sat up straight as he watched me.

"Hikaru, I am not here because I am sinned, I am here because I am trying to save you from yourself. You need to know that you will be visited by three ghosts, no more, no less. And the first one will be here at the stroke of twelve."

"Okay Boss, I don't believe in any of this, but lets say for old times sake that I do, why are you the one who is here to warn me?" Even though I was dreaming, or believed myself to be, which is a lot easier on my brain. I was a tad disappointed that Kaoru hadn't shown up, even though it would have killed me to see him as a ghost, it would have made this dream a bit more, well, I don't know. He smiled softly and put a ghostly hand on my shoulder which chilled me to the bone.

"Because Hikaru, just because I lost the girl I loved, doesn't mean you have to. You weren't meant to grow into this bitter man." As the clock struck eleven he looked up towards the ceiling and then back down at me. "It is my time to leave you Hikaru, but remember your first…well technically second, but it's the first according to them, comes at the stroke of twelve. You must learn, and save yourself ….." he said as he faded out. It was like a really cheezy movie, but since the moment he left, I had an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it was growing.


	2. The Ghost of Christmas Past

Well here is the second chapter!! :) I hope you guys like it!

I Again do not own OHSHC or _A Christmas Carol _both of these would be awesome to own...buuut.....nein...they are not mine. The strange events that are incorporated though are all property of my mind. *bows* Thank ye.

Please Enjoy! =3

oh and RxR please!! :D Danke.

**The Ghost of Christmas Past**

So needless to say that I was peeing my pants, well not literally of course, but close. And obviously the sand man did not want me to have pleasant dreams, because he wouldn't have put Boss in it. Part of me wondered if I really was sleeping or if I was really experiencing these "spirits" or whatever they were. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. That first spirit, dream or not, I expected to show up soon. Stupid dreams, I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, I could feel it.

I burrowed further into my covers than necessary, but I was cold with fight, or maybe a window was open. I thought about work, but I realized that those slackers had Christmas to look forward to, and I had a day filled of nothingness. Maybe I would go in tomorrow just to get ahead of the rush we had coming.

The clock rung twelve and I pulled the covers further over myself. I was frightened in what seemed like the first time in a decade. I hadn't been this afraid since the time my brother…never mind, it's best to not remember.

Silence followed the bells being rung on the clock, and I thought for a moment that it was just some trick my mind had played on me earlier, but that's when I heard a soft chuckling. A chuckle that I had once known so well that I had always followed suit once I heard it.

"Hikaru? You cannot stay under those covers forever." My heart ached, and I knew that this dream was really a nightmare. It hurt so bad to hear his voice, I must be a masochist if I was dreaming this up. I shut my eyes tighter and I heard an impatient groan come from the side of my bed.

"Hikaru please, I don't have much time to teach you what I must!" I sighed, trying to relieve some of the pain from my heart. I pulled the covers down a bit to see his ghostly face stare back at me.

"..Kaoru?" he smiled sadly at me and ruffled my hair. He shook his head and turned back towards me smiling before ripping off my covers.

"Hikaru, please take my hand, I am the ghost of Christmas Past." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I stared at him with his hand outstretched towards me. What was this supposed to teach me? To internally curse myself because I had lived and he had died?

"Kaoru, why are you here?" A flicker of pain crossed his face before going back to the same smiling face. He reached out and grabbed my wrist before pulling me away out the window before I could protest.

"There is much to show you." I let out a squeak of surprise as I realized that I now was transparent and flying over the town below. This dream was well detailed, I must congratulate myself on that tomorrow.

Before I knew it, we had landed on a snowy ground, but I couldn't feel the cold, I couldn't feel the snow beneath my stocking feet. I looked besides me to see Kaoru smiling towards the building in front of us. As I looked towards the building I could hear the laughter of children echoing through the courtyard behind it. I stared at the building when it finally hit me. This was Ouran Elementary Academy, this was where it all started.

"Why have you brought me here Kaoru?" I wasn't going to call him 'spirit', because I couldn't except it. I wasn't going to act like a fool like Scrooge either, I knew what had happened, and why I became the way I did.

"Keep your mind open Hikaru, you aren't dreaming." He smiled towards me and I shuddered, even now he could still read my thoughts.

"Okay if I am not dreaming, prove it." I smirked to myself, knowing that there was no way to prove it. He grabbed my hand and I felt him, not the warmth that would have usually greeted me, but a cool airy feeling. I can't explain what I felt but it erased all doubts that I was dreaming. "Okay, so I'm not dreaming, why are you here, why you?" I cringed a bit at how that sounded. His face flinched and an expression of sadness fell across it.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, but I had to come, I have to show you the past." He pulled me to the back of the building to the courtyard and we saw many children playing, but he pulled me until we got to a bench where two identical children sat. It was him and I. I watched as our faces betrayed nothing, and our hands were clasped with no intention of letting go.

"Remember how we didn't do anything with anyone because we thought they were all idiots?" I nodded and watched us. A small girl came up to young us, she had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore mittens and her winter coat.

"Would you like to play?" The little us looked towards the girl with the same expressionless faces and stared.

"Which one of us…" I started.

"Are you talking to?" Kaoru finished. The little girl stared on and smiled.

"Why both of you silly."

"There is no one here named "both of you", Kaoru mimicked her voice on the last three words. I smiled, as I remember thinking how brilliant he was and how stupid this girl was.

"I am talking to Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Which one of us Hikaru…." I began.

"And which one of us is Kaoru?" My twin finished. The girl thought about it a moment and smiled.

"Your Kaoru," She said pointing to me, "And your Hikaru!" She exclaimed. The two little boys frowned and squeezed each others hands. The hurt from that day resurfaced in my heart as I looked back at Kaoru.

"You know, we used to love Christmas, we loved it because we spent time with our scatterbrained parents, but as we grew older, they started not coming home for Christmas," He smiled sadly as the scene before us was at a stand still. " The first Christmas that they didn't come home was the first year we met Haruhi." As he said her name I felt a sharp pang in my chest.

"Please don't say her name. What does this memory have anything to do with Christmas? And yeah they didn't come home for Christmas, but we could've cared less!" Irritation seeping through my voice. He winced and took my hand again, I did not realize that he had dropped it.

"I took you here because this is where we started to not care, this is where we started to shut out from the whole world, but she saved us. A girl that we both loved…," he paused and looked at me, "Love…saved us. Lets go to a more recent time?" The air around us started to swirl and before I knew it we were back home. Not my current home, but the one from my teenage years. The two of us sat bored to tears on the couch on Christmas eve. I remembered this day as if it had occurred yesterday.

"Hikaru, I am so bored. There is nothing to do, and all the servants have the week off for Christmas. There is no one to bother."

"We could call the Club but I really don't want to see them, why didn't we just go somewhere for Christmas." Kaoru laughed.

"Because you _had_ to go to school the last day to see Haruhi." Present and past me blushed furiously and scowled. The Kaoru to my side chuckled and smiled.

"You used to love Christmas so much. I remember how you would spend hours trying to figure out what to get our friends, but you thought especially hard on what she would like." I sighed, he needed to stop. We both looked towards the door as the doorbell rang. The past us, looked at each other confused and then towards the door. They got up and ran towards the door, opening it to reveal a very exhausted, red faced girl.

"Haruhi? What are you doing here?" She was bent over breathing heavily and put up a finger to signal 'hold on'. They led her inside and sat her down on the couch, closing the door behind her.

"I-I…Y-you…" She took a deep breath and looked up to the two startled and confused boys.

"You were going to be alone on Christmas." She sighed and smiled brilliantly at the two boys. They gaped at her and Kaoru smiled.

"She was always looking out for us." It was true. When she showed up that day, my heart almost burst with happiness. She made sure we were never sad. I smiled sadly at the three of us sitting there. It was heart breaking.

"Why?" I looked over to me gaping at her. It is sort of weird to be seeing your past self, I am not going to lie. But she smiled at my past me and took his hands.

"Because no one should be alone on Christmas. My dad is going to be with some of his friends and he won't be back till tomorrow evening, but I wanted to spend Christmas with people I care about." She smiled again and I could feel my heart stop… again.

"Remember this?" I looked towards him and again the scene changed. I watched as two people danced together so beautifully, so in tune with each other, it was like no one else was in the room. They had masks on and as I watched they turned once to reveal their smiles. Their smiles were meant for each other. "This is you my dear brother. You and her." I gaped at him, it was not.

"What? I remember dancing but I do not remember that!" He smiled and chuckled a bit. There was no way. How could we have looked like that? We were just having fun.

"This was the last year that you loved Christmas," he said sadly. He watched the past me and her dance around the dance floor. We were being watched by everyone there. I do not remember this Christmas probably because I decided to forget everything.

"But I don't understand." Kaoru's face started to cringe and we were standing out in the snow.

"My time is almost up…It's time for the next spirit…" I started to panic. Now, I do not panic often and when I do its not very noticeable. But at this moment it was etched onto every feature of my face, I could feel it.

"Kaoru you can't leave me again. The last time you left, you…" I hid my eyes underneath my hair, hoping that he wouldn't notice the tears welling up in them. The bastard made me cry too many times today.

"Hikaru, please don't be sad. Please, this isn't the way I want to see you. And don't worry you'll see me again!" He smiled at me, the smile that we both shared. He started to disappear and I clutched at him again, but this time I couldn't feel him. He had left me alone on the street with no where to go. Just like before, I was lost with feelings of confusion and anger. I felt like screaming and acting like a mad person, but that wouldn't get me anywhere. And just like before, I was utterly alone in the world.


	3. The Ghosts of Christmas Present

Here is the Third Chapter!! I hope you like it!!

The Characters and the Outline of _A Christmas Carol_ aren't mine....but the unfortunate events are! XDD

Enjoy Yourselves!! :D

**Ghosts of Christmas Present**

It wasn't enough to leave me alone, but to leave me alone in the middle of the street away from my home, in who knows what year, was a little bit too much. I wrapped my arms around myself and closed my eyes tightly hoping too wake up back home, away from this madness. I pushed myself forward, trying to use instinct on getting me home, but it wasn't working the way I had hoped. Like before I still couldn't feel the cold, but the feeling of being alone was enough to chill you to the bone. The street lights created slight shadows on the ground as I still propelled myself forward, daring myself to not stop until something happened.

There was a soft but higher pitched giggle coming from further up the path, and I could faintly see a light. I started to run, desperate for someone to take me home, I didn't care, I just wanted to leave this place. Running started to hurt but before I stopped to take a breath I ran into someone. I fell down making an 'oof' noise, closing my eyes shut.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just wondering…." I looked up before I continued, and I could feel my jaw drop. In front of me stood Takashi Morinozuko, and around his neck hung Mitskuni Haninozuka.

"M-Mori? H-Honey?" They looked down at me and smiled. Mori offered his hand towards me and I took it, feeling the same airy feeling I had felt with Kaoru.

"Hika-chan!" Honey said, as he jumped down hugging me. "Mori and I are the Ghosts of Christmas Present!"

"Ghosts? Isn't it supposed to be one?" I was too in shock to ask anything else. Way to go me. Honey smiled at me and danced away back to Mori.

"Well it usually is, but we're special so we're two!" He said as if it was the easiest thing to understand. I sighed and saw Mori looking at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked. They looked at each other and then back to me, Mori scooped me up into his arms. I started to flail…yes I flail. "What are you doing?!" So if anyone doesn't knows why I was panicking, it was because Mori happens to be well over eight feet, or something like that, and I was about five feet off the ground. So yes, I was panicking.

"Hehe Hika-chan, stop flailing, your safe!" I highly doubted this. I stopped though and held on to Mori's shoulder. I was willing to give up some of my pride to look like a damsel in distress. I was not going to risk falling.

"Hikaru, we are here to show you the present. This is what goes on while your at home on your couch." I looked up to see Mori staring straight ahead at a little house. It was kept in nice condition and could have a party, by the looks of it, the people who live here had thought so too.

"Who lives here?" The two of them looked ahead at the building and Mori set me down softly on the ground. Which made me sigh in relief.

"This is the home of your main butler, but he is having a little party to celebrate the Christmas holidays, since you forbid all of them to have any part in Christmas at your home." I looked into the window and sure enough all of the servants were there having a party and celebrating. It really didn't bother me, at least they didn't discuss it in front of me. Mori and Honey pushed me through the wall into the room where they all were. Now if any of you have ever been pushed through a wall, not bursting through the wall, but just gliding through it, you know that it is a little freaky at first. You don't expect to see all the nails and hidden creatures behind it, but you do.

"The hell guys! You could warn a guy before pushing them through a wall!" Honey laughed and Mori smiled, this was starting to get a little bit irritating. This was nothing like Kaoru and his tour of the past.

"Hikaru Hitachiin is the grumpiest person alive." I turned my head towards the group of people again and leaned my head in closer.

"He is such a Scrooge, he doesn't even give us a raise!" The group of people murmured in agreement when one maid spoke up.

"I asked him for a week off because my son was ill, and he said 'if you take a week off, you might as well just stop coming'." They all started shaking their heads and mumbling.

"It's not like he doesn't have the money to give us something. He is just a cheap ass." I glared at these people. Who the hell did they think they were? They had nothing, they should be thankful for how generous I am!

"They don't know how good they've got it." I said bitterly.

"But you don't even give them the time they need off Hika-chan." I glared and sighed.

"Whatever, I can I hire a whole new staff and fire them all with a snap of my fingers". I could hear Honey and Mori sigh dejectedly and once again I was scooped up into Mori's arms. Although I didn't flail, my head started to scream in protest, I guess I was just no good with heights.

We came upon a shack, and I do literally mean a shack. It was breaking and it didn't look like it kept heat inside. It was sort of pitiful.

"Do you know who lives here?" I looked at them both.

"I honestly don't have any idea." Mori set me down and I wandered over to the window, sort of curious now. I peered inside and saw two children sitting at the table and an adult at a stove like object. The little boy who sat at the table turned around quickly and I felt the need to hide. I felt like I had just been stealing from the cookie jar.

"Don't worry, they cannot see us." I looked back and sucked in a gasp. That little boy was the exact one that I had seen earlier. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes shined in the dim candlelight.

"Momma, is Santa going to come tonight?" The woman who was back by the stove chuckled. I smiled at the young boy's childishness, and the woman wiped her hands on her apron.

"Maybe, have you been good?" The boy nodded furiously and turned his attention back around. The woman's voice sounded familiar but I shrugged it off. The sister punched her brother playfully on the arm and he smirked. She rolled her eyes and held up her fingers moving them in different positions. I was confused until the boy laughed and signed her back.

"Mom, Alicea thinks she can beat me up." The boy said and signed this to his sister. The girl smirked and poked him again on the arm earning a poke back. She started giggling and signed him back smiling. She was deaf. I glanced back at Honey and Mori. They frowned and looked at each other.

"Did you notice who the woman was?" I looked at them again and walked through the wall this time.

"Miho be nice to your sister." I staggered backwards a little bit as I recognized the voice more. She turned around and there she was. The girl who had caused all my nightmares, all my heartbreak. She stood there looking worn but strong. She was supposed to become a great lawyer, a recognized person, but here she was being a housewife, a mom. She signed to her daughter, who happily signed back. I didn't know what they were saying, but it made her smile.

"Mom! I forgot to tell you that there was this man today who gave me five dollars!" She looked at him with disapproval, the same look she'd given me and Kaoru. He pulled the five, that I had given him earlier today, out of his pocket and placed it on the table.

"Miho… I told you not to do that." The boy shrugged and smiled happily at his sister.

"You can put it towards getting Alicea's hearing fixed!" I could see tears well up in Haruhi's eyes, and I could feel my eyes mimic hers.

"Oh Miho…" My heart almost broke as I watched the three of them.

"Oh, but this man he was tall, and had reddish-brown hair, with gold eyes, he seemed like he was trying to get somewhere." Haruhi's eyes got wide as she stared at her son.

"Did he have sort of a harsh voice, but also kind?" The small boy frowned, and so did I. I don't have a harsh voice. I could hear Mori and Honey laughing.

"She married another man and had her twins, but it was an arranged marriage her father had set up." I spun around, shocked.

"What?"

"She didn't have the one person she truly loved, so she had to get married to someone her father chose. He died shortly after the twins were born, so they've never known who he was." I turned my attention back to her and frowned.

"Haruhi…" I went to place my hand on her cheek when the scene before me changed back into the empty street.

"Mori? Honey?" I started to search for them and couldn't find them. Everything was at a stand still. I looked down the street and saw a pair of gleaming eyes stride towards me. It was in that moment I found myself crying. My future was coming and it didn't look good.


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

**Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come**

A ghostly figure dressed in black was gliding along the cobblestone road towards me. I started walking backwards, tripping over my feet. This couldn't be the ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, how could the Future be so bleak? I turned around and started running away from it. Who says I couldn't run away from the future? Or was that the past you couldn't run away from? Who knows, all I know is that the creepiest figure I've ever seen was coming towards me and I didn't want to stay around and figure out what it was going to show me.

I looked back around to see if it was still there, but surprisingly it wasn't. I kept running when I ran into what felt like a ice cold brick wall. I fell over and looked up panicked. It looked down on me and it sucked away all hope that I had stored up into my heart.

"Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" It pointed towards the way it had come from and pushed me forward. And just like all the Ghosts of Christmas Yet to Come, it didn't talk either. It's eerie presence was always there as we walked down the cobble stone road. I kept my eyes focused on the road, and I did not try to make contact with the spirit behind me.

I felt the eerie presence of its hand on my shoulder as it halted me. I looked up to see that we were in front of my house, but it looked depressing and vines had covered basically the whole thing. There were cracks in windows, although most of them were covered up by wood. The doors had been boarded and the house looked worn. It looked as if it had been lost to time.

"Is this really my house? What happened?" I ventured forward without the prodding of the Creepy thing behind me. I walked through the door like I had walked through walls. The house was clearly abandoned, but one could tell more so from within. Everything had been stripped out of it, the furniture, the paintings, and rugs.

"Where do you think Hikaru Hitachiin hid his most famous treasure?" The nasal sounding voice was coming from upstairs. I ran to see who was upstairs. A deeper voice answered, but I couldn't understand what they said. I entered my bedroom to see four middle aged people roaming through my dresser.

"Eddie, where do you think it is? The most Famous treasure?" I scoffed they would never know. But why did I leave it behind? I couldn't be dead yet, and besides I would have left my house to someone.

"Molly, stop roaming through that!" The woman grinned wickedly and continued what she was doing. The two others rolled their eyes and watched her.

"Hey do any of you know what happened to this guy?" I turned my attention to a woman over by the window. She was standing with "the necklace" in her hands. I gasped unwillingly and felt the urge to lunge at the woman. She held the necklace that I had picked out for Haruhi, the special one that I had secretly put a note, the one that held my most important treasure. The woman turned it over in her hands and smiled bitterly.

"He was a most irritable person, miss. He liked no ones, and no ones liked him!" The old lady called Molly grinned. " He was rich though, kept his money and personal affairs to himself. Rumors were that he didn't like Christmas, didn't like it 'cause his brother died on it one year." I cringed, how was it that one nobody knew so much about my life. I looked behind at the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come and it was typing away on a laptop. I sighed, it wasn't like this couldn't happen, but it reminded me so much of one individual who was known as the 'Shadow King' in the club I used to be in.

"Was he really so bad as everyone said he was?" The woman asked. The Man named Eddie nodded and grinned a toothless smile.

"Yes miss he was, he was a right Ol' Scrooge!" He laughed and Molly joined in. The woman rolled her eyes and shoved the necklace into her pocket and began rummaging some more. This was the point where I noticed a boy no older than seventeen in the corner. His eyes were bloodshot and he wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Would you stop fucking crying Miho?" The one woman who held my necklace said. He glared at them and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Molly cackled and grinned.

"Just because your dumb deaf sister died on Christmas doesn't mean that you have to be depressed. Did the world some good, it did. The boy stood up and punched Molly in the face.

"Just because nobody cares if you bite the dust, doesn't mean you have the right to talk about my sister! He screamed and stormed off. I followed him. This can't be the same little boy could it? He had red-brown hair that hung in his face, and he had her eyes.

"Why did you fucking die Alicea? Why? It should have been me." He crouched down, put his arms around his knees, and hid his eyes. I fell to my knees and watched this boy, who was so much like myself.

"Don't become like me, please, I know what it's like to loose a sibling on Christmas. I know it all too well." I choked back a sob as I tried to get this kid to listen to me. He continued crying and he started to fade from my view.

"Why the hell can't he hear me! Why? You freaking spirit!" Its eyes glinted and it swooped me up into blackness and we were in a very foggy area. I looked all around us before turning back to the spirit. He brought me over to a darker area of fog. I looked up at him and back at the area. I leaned closer and found a tombstone with an empty hole in front of it. It never occurred to me not to go near it, so like an idiot I went closer.

_Hikaru Hitachiin_

_Beloved family member_

_Successful Business Man_

There was nothing else. No date, no he will be missed no nothing. I staggered backwards into the spirit. I turned around and looked at him with panic in my eyes.

"Spirit please tell me that I can change these things? Please tell me that I can change these things!" The spirit grinned like the Cheshire cat and pushed me into darkness. I cried out and disappeared into nothingness. I once again was consumed in darkness, and I wasn't sure where I was going to end up.


	5. Back to The Beginning

I told you guys that i would get it up before Christmas!! :)

I hope you've enjoyed this story, because i sure have! =3

Happy Holidays everyone!

I own nothing except for the tornado of smiley faces and turns and twists of events that are unexpected! *Spins away*

Enjoy! =3

**Back to the Beginning **

"No!" I jumped up gasping as I clutched the covers in my hand. Covers? I looked around me and sighed deeply. I was back in my room again. Jumping out of bed I ran to the window and smiled looking down amongst everyone below. I noticed a little boy and waved to him, and he looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"Hello youngster! What day does this happen to be?!" He looked at me incredulously and smirked. Wait he smirked?

"Hikaru wake up." I stared at the small boy with a lot of confusion.

"What?" The little boy rolled his eyes and glared at me….this was getting to be a little bit confusing…no scratch that….this was very confusing already. How the hell did that little boy have my brothers voice?

"Hikaru get your ass up! You're going to miss the Christmas Party!" I blinked as I watched the scene in front of me blur away until I was staring straight into my brothers eyes. I sat up on the couch and rubbed my eyes with my fists.

"Kaoru? You're alive?" I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as I stared at him. He looked at me with concern and put his hand on my forehead before looking over his shoulder.

"Hey Haruhi, come here, I don't know if Hikaru is running a fever or if he is on something." I quickly wiped my tears away and leaped at Kaoru, wrapping my arms around him.

"You are alive, I thought you died." I sobbed. That is an embarrassing statement, but it's true. Every damn thing was a dream. He wrapped his arms around me and patted me on the back.

"It's okay Hikaru, you were just having a bad dream." He patted me again and looked me in the eyes, smiling. I smiled softly and sighed with relief.

"Don't ever leave me you idiot. Not alone on the street or…or ever!" He smiled and hugged tighter.

"I won't ever leave you, even if you try and make me go." He stuck his tongue out and I laughed.

"Hika-chan? You okay?" I looked over to see Honey being carried by Mori, Boss looking at me confused and Kyouya just standing there. I smiled at them and took my arms off of Kaoru.

"I'm fine. Just relieved to see you all alive!" I smiled. They all looked at me a little confused and concerned.

"Well I, Tamaki Suoh, say it's time for us to get into costume for our lovely ladies and put on a show that they shall never forget!" I sighed.

"Yes, and we'll make enough money to pay of your little mishap." Kyouya said glaring at Tamaki. He grinned in a 'oops' sort of way and pranced out of hitting distance.

"Kaoru? Is Hikaru okay?" I looked up blushing a little bit as I saw Haruhi run towards us in a dress. My jaw dropped open and I cursed myself. She ran up to me and put a hand on my forehead leaning abnormally close to my face.

"H-Haruhi?" She looked into my eyes and tilted her head.

"Well Kaoru said you had a fever, so I was just making sure you don't. That would be sad if we didn't have our Ebenezer!" She smiled and I fell over backwards.

What the hell?! I thought that was all just a stupid dream!

"What?!" She looked at me worried.

"For our play of course. You know _A_ _Christmas Carol._" I mentally smacked myself. I forgot that we were doing that play, and the host club were the exact characters that they had been in my dream. I laughed with relief. No one had really died, Haruhi didn't actually have a deaf daughter and a son who reminded me so much of myself and of her. I pulled her down to me and hugged her. I didn't care, I was so relieved, even if it was all because of a stupid dream.

Tamaki was protesting, Honey was giggling, and I was smiling. Haruhi looked into my eyes, and that made me realize just a little bit that we were in sort of an awkward position.

"S-sorry." I mumbled and helped her get back up. She was really red in the face and she reached out her hand to help me get up. I took it, and sighed. I closed my eyes and mentally cursed myself. Stupid move, Hikaru. I felt someone's hands on my shoulders and I felt a pair of lips on my cheek. I opened my eyes in surprise to see Haruhi smiling at me, Tamaki out cold on the floor, Kyouya…taking pictures…damn him…and Kaoru looking at me proudly.

"H-Haruhi?" She grabbed my hand and led me towards the door.

"Come on Scrooge, its almost time to perform and you still have to get into your costume." I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I smiled and turned around to see my brother behind me. Everyone I loved was here, and that was all that mattered. My heart didn't ache and everyone was alive. Dream or not it truly did teach me a lesson. Live life to the fullest, you never know what's going to happen.

I looked around me and smiled as I followed Haruhi out the door. I squeezed her hand a little bit and stared at her with a loving gaze.

"Merry Christmas, everyone."

**The End**


End file.
